The Shadow King and Dark Magic
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Oneshot Kyouya x Nekozawa. Why the random pairing? I don't know. Well I suppose I do...it results in surprisingly satisfying fluffy goodness...in a weird way. Just R&R :P


**Ok, I decided to write this because a) I hardly ever pay attention to poor old Neko-sempai XP and b) the only loving Kyouya gets when it comes to my writing is with Tamaki :P **

**And I couldn't resist posting another Ouran fic…even if it was a oneshot… because I love all the people who reviewed T.W.O…thank you soooo much!!!! hugs and Pocky! **

**So…hope you don't mind the odd pairing and…enjoy:P**

The Shadow King And Dark Magic 

'You know, Tamaki.' Kyouya said, scanning the near-empty Host Club. 'I think I need to…um…use the bathroom.'

'O…k…' The twins said in unison. 'Thanks for sharing that with us…' Tamaki frowned, then turned away to continue his conversation with Haruhi.

Kyouya walked smartly towards the door, and disappeared through it in what he hoped was a casual looking manner. Once on the other side, he picked up the pace slightly, in the direction of the room he had been visiting more and more often these days…

When he reached the large oak door – engraved with the High School's crest – he pulled it open and slipped delicately inside, unnoticed. His eyes took some time to adjust to the darkness of the room, despite the many candles dotted around the room in their 16th century gothic candleholders.

Kyouya squinted to see, and jumped when he realised that the person he was there to see had already slipped undetected behind him in the darkness. The figure slid cold hands over Kyouya's shoulders and removed his school blazer without a word.

'Welcome' The person said in their deep and smooth voice.

'It's always cold in here.' Kyouya commented. 'And dark.'

'I like the dark, Kyouya.' The figure said in that menacing but smooth voice. 'Plus, it makes things all the more fun when you can't really see what's happening…'

The figure rested their hands on Kyouya's hips, and turned him around to face him gently and slowly. Hands reached up to unbutton Kyouya's shirt, the cold skin brushing his collarbone. His tie was tugged loose, and his belt unbuckled.

'Show your face, Nekozawa.' Kyouya instructed. The dim, flickering light danced off the hooded figure. 'Please.'

'You never call me Umehito.' He said. 'Why?'

'Umehito.' Kyouya said. 'I don't like that cloak. You look so much better without it.'

'But my skin is so pale.' Nekozawa said quietly. 'It needs protected…' It was odd and slightly funny to hear that deep and menacing voice sound so…timid…

'There's no light in here.' Kyouya said, reaching his hand under the hood and brushing the older boy's face softly. 'And you know I like to see your smooth, beautiful skin.'

Nekozawa reached up his hands and removed the hood. He let the whole cloak drop to the floor around his ankles, so he stood facing Kyouya in his normal school uniform. His tie was messily done and his shirt half-heartedly tucked in.

'That goes for the wig, too.' Kyouya said, not giving in until he got what he wanted. Nekozawa cringed.

'Do I _have_ to?' He pleaded. Kyouya nodded firmly. Nekozawa sighed and pulled off the black wig, revealing a smooth crop of blonde hair that had been badly neglected under the wig.

'I wish I had your hair, Kyouya.' He said, staring at it. Nekozawa reached up a hand and ran it through Kyouya's slick, black hair. He stared into the younger boy's eyes.

'And your eyes.' He said. 'The blinding blue of Nekozawa's was enough to rival Tamaki's. 'They're so dark…'

'I like you exactly as you are.' Kyouya whispered, his eyes tracing the outline of Nekozawa's hair and his bright blue eyes. 'I don't know why you hide all this.' He stroked the older student's face, and pulled him into a soft kiss.

'Are you sure we're not going to get caught?' Kyouya said.

'Have we ever before?' Nekozawa challenged with a smirk, in that deep voice. Kyouya smiled.

'Well, finish what you started.' Kyouya said, referring to his unbuttoned shirt and partially unbuckled belt. Nekozawa smiled and obeyed.

0000

'You know, at first I found it weird.' Kyouya said, looking around. 'but now I'm used to it.'

'Used to what?' Nekozawa said, looking down at the boy in his arms.

'Having sex next to a coffin.' Kyouya said with a smile. Nekozawa laughed. 'With cat dolls watching us.' They both proceeded to laugh together.

Nekozawa pulled the black silk sheet further around the bodies of himself and his younger lover.

'You should think about joining the Black Magic club.' Nekozawa commented. 'You look the part, and we'd get to spend a lot more time together without people getting suspicious.'

'Nah.' Kyouya said with a sigh. 'Would blow our cover.' The two sat in silence for a few seconds.

'Shit…' Kyouya muttered. He got up reluctantly and Nekozawa groaned in tired protest.

'Noooo, Kyouya.' He moaned. 'Come back to bed…'

Kyouya ignored him, and started hastily throwing his uniform back on.

'What is it?' Nekozawa asked irritably. He yawned.

'I've been at the bathroom for about half an hour.' Kyouya said. Nekozawa laughed and put his wig back on, and positioned a Beezlenef doll on his hand.

'Best get back into character, then.' He smirked. 'See you around.' Kyouya smiled in return and walked up to his sempai. He leant close to the boy whilst he pulled his cloak back on over his hurriedly done uniform. Kyouya took Nekozawa's chin in his hand and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He restrained himself from slipping his tongue back into Nekozawa's mouth, as he couldn't contain himself from going further if he did.

'See you around.' He breathed against his elder's lips, then walked towards the door with a smile.

He pushed open the heavy oak door, and tried to prevent it from thudding shut again. The light out here was harsh on his eyes compared to the darkness of the Dark Magic Club. He squinted again.

Kyouya made for the Host Club.

When he burst through the doors, the entire Host Club stared at him.

'Mummy?' Tamaki asked with concern. 'Is something wrong?'

'You've been gone for ages.' Hikaru commented. Kaoru nodded in agreement. Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose, then, realising they were slightly askew, straightened them. His face turned slightly pink.

'Your blazer's buttoned funny.' Hikaru commented.

'And your shirt's untucked.' Kaoru added.

'And is your _belt unfastened_?!' Tamaki's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

Kyouya suddenly thought that if there was a God, he must like him. At that moment, two timid looking girls shifted inside the third music room, heads dipped low and hands clasped in front of them. Immediately, the Host Club sprang to their positions.

'Welcome to the Host Club…' Tamaki cooed, taking the first's hand.

Kyouya breathed a huge sigh of relief.

**This was originally supposed to be called 'The Dark Prince and Dark Magic' but Kyouya isn't 'The Dark Prince'…he's the 'Shadow King'…dammit!! . this first one worked so much better! Argh!**

**Anyway, I can't say I'd really thought about this odd pairing before I wrote this, but now that I read it back, I think it's pretty cool! I don't know why, but they suit each other. Let me know your thoughts **

Yamashita Miharu xxx 


End file.
